Lola's Season Three
by Lola-2011
Summary: Has Lu found Mr. Right? Have Dana and Nick put their past behind them? Please R
1. The Beginning of the End

The Begining Of the End  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
The ER was crowded, patients, doctor's and nurses were scattered out everywhere as the ringing of their voice's echoed through out the room. Above the crowd, a familiar voice rings out, the voice none other than Dr. Lu Delgado's.  
  
"Dana, dorm fire, how many can we take?"  
  
Dana briefly looked up from the patient she was working on.  
  
"Three major trauma, six minor"  
  
"gotcha"  
  
Lu ran outside to the ambulance area, putting her hair up along the way. The doors swung open and two EMT's jumped out and pulled the stretcher behind them.  
  
"19 year old female, first and second degree burns to the arms and chest"  
  
"vitals?"  
  
Lu quickly looked over the patient  
  
"temp, 102, pulse, 56, resps, 9, BP 106/58"  
  
"minor, curtain three"  
  
They wheel off into the ER doors and another stretcher rolls up towards Lu.  
  
"21 year old male, smoke inlation, LOC"  
  
Lu swung her stethoscope around and placed it in her ears for a quick examination.  
  
"vitals, 97.3, 49, 7, BP 124/82"  
  
"another minor, curtain six".  
  
Hours later, Lu sat on the roof of the hospital eating her lunch.  
  
"hey, thought, I'd find you up here"  
  
Lu turns around, "hey, Dana, what's up?"  
  
Dana walked over to where Lu was sitting and took a seat.  
  
"I need to ask your professional opinion".  
  
Lu nodded as she bit into her sandwich  
  
"I want to ask this person, that we both know, if they would consider, no, not consider, if they would be a sperm donor"  
  
"Dana, I don't follow, why would you ask someone to be a sperm donor?, you know, unless there's some sperm shortage at Rittenhouse hospital that I did'nt know about, I mean, it's not that big of a deal, you ask them and get a yes or no"  
  
Lu lifted her sandwich up to take another bite when it suddenly hit her. She looked over at Dana, who had a very serious expression on her face.  
  
"oh, my god, you want to ask someone to be a sperm donor for you, you want to have a baby"  
  
"right"  
  
Lu smiled, "Dana, why did'nt you just say so?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just, well, I don't know"  
  
"What about Nick?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?, that's the reason we broke up"  
  
"well, you never know, he could have changed his mind"  
  
Dana rolled her eye's "yeah, right, Lu"  
  
"you don't know, he could have"  
  
Dana looked at her suspiciously, "do you know something I don't?"  
  
"maybe so.........maybe not"  
  
"Then tell me what I should do"  
  
Lu's gave her a devilish smile.  
  
"I think you should talk to Nick"  
  
  
  
Lu was standing at Lana's desk, filling out a chart, when Doctor Jackson approached walked through the clinic  
  
"Okay, it's 4:00, I'm offically on vacation, I want no calls, no visits and no interuptions this weekend"  
  
Lu turned around. "yeah, like any of us would visit you"  
  
"what was that Dr. Delgado?"  
  
She let out a heavy sigh, "nothing"  
  
"where's Dana?"  
  
Lana spoke up, "she's in her office"  
  
"thank you, Ms. Hawkins"  
  
Bob walked over to Dana's office, gave a few light knocks and walked in.  
  
"what can I do for you, Bob?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked that" He took a seat across from her.  
  
Dana laughed uncomfortably, "why's that?"  
  
"well, I understand that you and loverboy have went your seperate ways, correct?"  
  
"not that's any of your business but, yes, yes, we have"  
  
"well, now that your free, I thought maybe you'd care to join me on the 25th of the month, there's a business meeting I have to attend in Los Angelos"  
  
"Bob, I"  
  
He interupted her, "It's okay, you don't have to answer now, you can tell me when I get back"  
  
Robert got up and walked out the door, Dana let out a sigh of discust.  
  
Lu was on her way out the door for the night when she seen Peter walk up behind her.  
  
"hey, Peter, where you been all day?"  
  
"busy and you?"  
  
"same, listen I'm going home and was going to make some pasta for dinner, would you care to join me?, Marc's at his Dad's and I don't like to eat all alone"  
  
Peter smiled, "sure Lu, I'd love to"  
  
"great"  
  
  
  
I know it's not much now but I plan to make a whole series out of this, that is if you enjoy it. It will include all of the characters.  
  
Please Review.  
  
  
  
Thanks, Lola 


	2. Past Hearts Bleed

Past Hearts Bleed  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Dana walked through RWHC doors and directly to her office, not wanting to be bothered, she threw open her office door and it swung several times before closing behind her. Nick came in a few steps behind her, Lana watched the sight in front of her and continued to drink her coffee enjoying the morning entertainment.  
  
"Dana, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"are you going away for the weekend with Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"what?, where did you hear that?"  
  
"I'm not hearing a no"  
  
"not that it's any of your business, Biancavilla, but I'm not going away with Bob, this weekend or any other, thank you for asking though"  
  
"it's plenty of my business"  
  
"why? why would that be any of your business, we're not together anymore, nothing I do effects you"  
  
"because, I wanna be with you"  
  
"well, you lost your chance"  
  
"what if I said I love you?"  
  
"you know, Nick don't say you really love me unless you really mean it"  
  
"how do you know that I don't mean it?"  
  
"Because I cried for you, I missed you, I needed you and now that you're feeling what I felt and you love me but, I can't love you. I won't allow myself to hurt like that again".  
  
"Dana, I do love you and I'm telling you because hearts often go broken with words left unspoken"  
  
She smiled at him, "what are you a poet now?"  
  
"of course not"  
  
"Nick, we're friends and colleagues, nothing more"  
  
"if that's the way you want it"  
  
"it's the way it has to be, the only way it can be"  
  
Nick left Dana's office and passed Lu who was heading to Dana.  
  
"morning, Nick"  
  
"Lu", Nick continued to walk down the hallway and Dana came out of her office.  
  
"well, how did things go?"  
  
Dana rolled her eye's, "not good"  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"Nick found out that Bob asked me to go away with him for the weekend"  
  
"you're going away with Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"no, why does that shock you that I turned him down?"  
  
"no but, Dana, I was gonna say, he's personally the biggest jackass I know and I know he's your friend and all but, seriously, he has this thing for you, it's just the way he looks at you it's, sickning"  
  
"sickning?"  
  
"no, not like that, it's just degrating to women"  
  
"oh"  
  
"anyway, the next time you talk to Nick, you should be a little more compassionate"  
  
Lu walks back over to the waiting area leaving Dana confused. Lu was still leaving her in the dark about something.  
  
"who's next?"  
  
Lana turns her chair towards Lu, "nobody"  
  
"what?"  
  
"not a soul waiting, take advantage, it does'nt happen often"  
  
"no joke"  
  
"Lana, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"you can ask Lana anything you'd like"  
  
"okay, um, there's this guy"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"who I really like, he's handsome and sweet and caring but, I don't know if I'm ready to take it any further"  
  
"Look Lu, do you like this guy?"  
  
"yeah, a lot"  
  
"does he like you?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"then you have nothing to worry about, be open and honest"  
  
"you think so?"  
  
"yeah, handsome and caring, go for it"  
  
"I knew that's what you'd say"  
  
"well, then why'd ya ask?"  
  
"just double checking"  
  
  
  
Lu sat at her desk going over paper work, she glanced down at her watch, it was five til nine. Then there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"it's open"  
  
Peter stuck his head through the door, "busy?"  
  
"no, I'm just getting ready to leave"  
  
"oh, come on I'll walk you to your car"  
  
"okay, give me a second"  
  
Lu grabbed her bag and switched the light off and closed her office door behind her.  
  
"I'm ready"  
  
"great"  
  
Peter and Lu walked down the sidewalk and over to the parking garage, having casual conversation the whole way. They approached her car.  
  
"thanks, Peter"  
  
"my pleasure" he said, placing his hand on her arm.  
  
Lu's heart started to beat wildly, she stepped closer to him, placing her lips on his.  
  
  
  
Please Review, there's more coming soon and don't worry, I'm aiming to please both Dana and Nick fans and Lu and Peter fans, how is still a mystery to me.  
  
  
  
Thanks, Lola 


	3. Confronting Emotions

Confronting Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine!  
  
  
  
The Philadelphia day was dreary, the rain poured down as the sound of thunder filled the hospital with the occasional glare of lightening that lit up the waiting area. Lu at the doorway of the clinic with the a cup of coffee in her hand as Lana sat behind her desk typing away on the computer, she then looked up to notice Lu looking lonely out the door.  
  
"don't you have something to do?"  
  
"um, no patients equal no work, so no I guess not"  
  
"well, move away from the door before you get struck by lightning"  
  
"Lana, what are the odds of that like one in a million?"  
  
"well, you never know" Lana went back to doing her work.  
  
Dana sat in her office bored out of her mind, so got up from her desk and decided to go and pay the ER a visit, maybe they needed a hand down there. Dana walked down to the ER and when she pushed the doors open she found, the whole unit was empty.  
  
She spotted Nick sitting on a stretcher going over a chart.  
  
"Hi" she said as she approached him  
  
"Dana, what a surprise, did you come down here to fight or just complain?"  
  
"neither" she said hoping up onto the stretcher beside him.  
  
"I came down here to apologize" She said softly  
  
"oh, really?"  
  
"yes, I'm truly sorry, I was mad at myself and I took it out on you"  
  
"well, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have stormed into your office like that"  
  
"It's okay, you were just concerned"  
  
"I was" He said heart felt  
  
"thank you" Dana replied.  
  
Lu walked up and down the hospital hallway, somewhat taking advantage of the peace as she walked she thought about how her life and her rape. Things were getting back to normal, it had been six months since her rape, she was continuing with her support group and the rape kits in the park that day made her own of Philly+'s leaders against violence.  
  
Something was still missing though. Although she felt everything was improving she felt empty inside, she wanted someone to love, someone to love her back. She believed the answer was yes but, deep down, she was beginning to wonder. Lu was snapped out of her daze by her co-workers voice.  
  
"Lu?" Peter called  
  
"yes?" she said directing her attention towards him.  
  
"are you alright?"  
  
"yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"you just seemed a little that's all"  
  
"I was just thinking"  
  
"positive thoughts?"  
  
"some"  
  
"oh, would you like to get something to eat?"  
  
"sure, there's nothing like hospital food"  
  
"great"  
  
"lead the way" Lu said smiling  
  
It was now 1 o'clock, Lu had gotten back from lunch and found that Lana was no where in site. She then spotted Dana sitting in the break area flipping through a magazine while sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"where's Lana?" Lu asked as she took a seat  
  
"she had to make a call" Dana responded as she lifted her cup up to take another drink.  
  
"to who?" Lu asked curiously  
  
"how should I know?" Dana asked  
  
"well, you knew she was making the call, I just assumed you knew who she was calling"  
  
"well, you should know to not assume, you're a doctor"  
  
"I'll make a note of that one"  
  
"uh huh, you do that"  
  
"touchy today, aren't we?"  
  
"whatever"  
  
"somebody misses the horn toad" Lu said aloud  
  
"I heard that" Dana snapped  
  
"yes, uh huh, that was the point of me saying it aloud"  
  
"funny" Dana said continuing to flip through her magazine  
  
"right" Lu said as she got up and walked to her office.  
  
Nick kissed Dana's neck, his warm lips traced over her silky skin, then she suddenly pulled away from him.  
  
"we shouldn't do this" she whispered  
  
"you said you were bored"  
  
"that doesn't make it right"  
  
"Dana?" He asked as she walked away from him.  
  
Dana walked outside of the emergency room and into the pouring down rain, Nick ran after her, "Dana?" he called  
  
Dana stopped dead still in the middle of the lot, not turning around she answers "what?"  
  
"I have something to say" Nick said as he walked closer to her  
  
"yeah, Nick, what's that?" Dana asked as she slowly turned around to see him  
  
"I was wrong" he said softly  
  
"you were wrong?, about what?" she asked annoyed  
  
"not wanting to be with you, not wanting to have children. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything and I understand if you never wanna be with me again but, I messed up and I should get another chance, we should have another chance"  
  
"sorry?" she asked  
  
"you're sorry Nick? Is that suppose to make everything okay?" Because it doesn't" Dana stormed out and Nick knew that every word she said was the pure truth. She stood there looking at him and he truly didn't know if the rain was making her mascara run or if it was her tears.  
  
"No, Dana, I know that's not suppose to make everything okay, but, at least it's a beginning"  
  
"Nick" Dana said starting to give, wanting to give in. "No, I can't Nick, I can't and I'm sorry, I just don't think I can go through everything again, I never want to be hurt like that again"  
  
"Dana, things are going to be different this time, I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you and it's true when they say you don't know what you've got until it's gone"  
  
"how do I know I can trust you?, Believe you?" Dana said as her heart began to melt  
  
"Because, I'm telling you, please believe me"  
  
Dana finally let the metal shield around her heart down, "really?"  
  
"Yes, Dana, I love you" He said stepping closer to her so they were only inches apart.  
  
"you love me?" she innocently asks  
  
"I've never stopped loving you" Their lips were almost touching  
  
"Nick, I love you" she said in a whisper.  
  
Lu and Lana stood inside the hospital watching them.  
  
"wonder what they were talking about?" Lu asked curiously  
  
"They look like they're fighting"  
  
"how can you tell?" Lu asked Lana  
  
"because, look at their hand gestures, it's all about body language"  
  
"oh" Lu said as they continued to watch  
  
"yeah, their fighting"  
  
Dana and Nick stood in the middle of the parking lot as the rain poured down over them, they were in a passionate lip lock that made the rest of the world oblivious to them.  
  
"yeah, they're definitely fighting" Lu commented  
  
"they are fighting"  
  
"fighting for what, Lana?" Lu asked amused  
  
"air" Lana commented.  
  
Lu softly laughed, "right"  
  
"speaking of right, how's your Mr. Right?"  
  
"great" Lu answered with a smile  
  
"oh, so he is Mr. Right?" Lana questioned  
  
"hopefully" Lu cheerfully responded  
  
"well, It certainly does help your mood"  
  
"thank you" Lu responded with a bit of sarcasm  
  
"my pleasure" Lana stated  
  
"well, I'm off" Lu said as she picked up her purse and jacket  
  
"where are you going so early?"  
  
"I have a date" Lu responded as she walked out the clinic doors.  
  
"have fun" Lana yelled  
  
Lu laughed to herself as she walk in the rain to her car, along the way she passed Dana and Nick still standing in the same spot they were ten minutes ago.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks, Lola 


End file.
